


sakuatsu | boyfriend

by demisemiheterosexual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Miya Atsumu, Textfic, Texting, already on wattpad, chatfic, i update every few hours, idk omg, kita is so pretty pls, nicole this is not tumblr, no y/n, omg gay, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demisemiheterosexual/pseuds/demisemiheterosexual
Summary: sakuatsu austarted 24.01.21
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. 01

6:47pm

unknown number:  
OSAMUSHSHSJSJJSAJ

unknown number:  
SAMU COME HOME QUICK IM FUCKING HUNGRY

unknown number:   
SAMUFHD577:}^]^ DONT IGNORE ME

you:   
the cellular number you have called is not assigned 

unknown number:   
SAMU STOP PLAYIN AND JUST COME HOME FHKSJSJAJSSJSH

unknown number:   
SAMU STOP PLAYIN AND JUST COME HOME FHKSJSJAJSSJSH MOM SAID THAT YER THE ONLY ONE USING HER KITCHEN 

unknown number:  
AFTER I NEARLY BURNT IT DOWNDJSJS

you:   
i am not ‘osamu’, or whoever your boyfriend is. 

you:   
stop texting me you dumbfuck.

unknown number:   
HTJSJSJAAJJAJ OSAMU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND 

unknown number:  
WHY WOU LD I DATE THAT UGLY ASS HELOEKDKSKSSKKS

unknown number:   
SAMU’S MY FUCKING TWIN 

you:   
i do not want to learn about your twin, now go away. 

unknown number:   
yer ain’t even the slightest bit intrigued

seen.


	2. 02

2:34am

unknown number:  
um

unknown number:  
uh 

unknown number:   
so

you:  
no❤️

unknown number:  
but-

you:  
shut the fuck up.

you:  
it’s literally two in the morning.

unknown number:   
so rude 

unknown number:  
i am sobbing 

unknown number:   
you are so heartless


	3. 03

3:42pm

unknown number:  
who are yer where'd yer live how old are yer why are yer so fine how'd ya like yer eggs cooked in the morning

unknown number:  
yer like jazz?😾😼

you:  
...

you:

*insert nani the fuck meme*

unknown number:  
mean>:(

unknown number:  
ok but like fr what's yer name

unknown number:  
tell me bout yerself

seen.

unknown number:  
UGH FINE RUDE ILL GO FIRST:(

miya:  
by any chance are you gAYSYAHSHSHSHS

miya:  
aMhm nehsjaj77/c,!^jeu8

you:  
the actual fuck.

miya:  
hello, this is osamu. i witnessed the little shit attempt to harass you so i have snatched his phone. i deeply apologise for the fact that you have to deal with him. have a nice day.

you:  
...thank you

miya:  
no problem.

seen.


	4. 04

12:34am

miya:  
what happened

you:   
i had a lovely chat with your boyfriend osamu

miya:  
oh fucking hell no. i would never fucking date samu. how dare you fucking say that osamu is my fucking boyfriend. i am fucking disgusted. i fucking wish my fucking mother fucking swallowed me. fucking hell.

miya:  
samus fucking ugly.

you:   
...

you:  
arent you two twins

miya:   
yes

you:  
what the fuck.

miya has added unknown number and rintaro to the chat

unknown number:  
ATSUMU WHAT THE FUCK 

unknown number:  
who the fuck is that

rintaro:  
atsumu what the fuck 

you:   
hello rintaro and who i assume to be other miya, miya's boyfriend

miya:   
WHAY THE FUCK 

other miya:  
WHAT RHW FUCK

rintaro:  
wait hol up sAKUSA

rintaro:  
AND OMG TEA WHAT 

rintaro:  
#twincest #incest #miyatwins #flaming #hot #tea #whotops #gaymen #beautifulgays #beautifulgayskisseachotheronthemouth 

rintaro:  
does it count as cheating if your boyfriend is secretly fucking his brother behind your back tho 

rintaro:  
lowk don't care can i watch 

other miya:  
BABE WHY 

miya:  
heart be broek so many times don't know what to bELIEVEHHSHSHSHS

miya:  
the betrayal💔

rintaro:  
wait do we threesome now or 

other miya:  
no.

miya:  
no.

you:  
i don't know whether to be disgusted or amused.

miya:  
OMI-KUN😭😭😭

rintaro:  
YO OMG NICKNAMES YALL MET OR WHAT 

rintaro:  
sakusa explain.

rintaro:  
THE TEA IS FLAMIN HOT TODAY DAMN 

other miya:  
i want to know too, please explain.

you:  
@other miya your brother texted me like last week thinking i was you 

other miya:  
tSUMU YOU DUMB FUCK I WAS IN YOUR CONTACTS HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THE NUMBER WRONG 

miya:  
I WAS TRYNA TEST MY MEMORY BY MEMORISING YER NUMBER 

other miya:  
now we know you have the memory of a goldfish

rintaro:  
what he said 

miya:  
why gang up on me


	5. 05

8:45pm

miya has renamed the chat to glorious gays 

you:  
how dare you assume my sexuality 

rintaro:   
but you are gay

you:   
yeah but i never told miya

other miya:  
i don't know you 

miya:  
DONT CALL ME MIYA FHSHDHSHSH

you:  
no.

miya:  
cries 

you:  
...

you:  
are you fr 

miya:  
awww is omi-kun worried about me;) 

you:  
i guess not 

other miya:  
atsumu stop hitting on him 

miya:  
FJSJJDJSJS AM NOT 

rintaro:  
PLS THEYRE MARRIED ALREADY 

you:  
ew no 

miya:  
ouch


	6. 06

06  
9:09am

miya:  
i just remembered what i added yall here for

other miya:  
what 

rintaro:  
spill😍the😫tea✨bitch‼️

miya:  
samu say im the prettier twin:>

other miya:  
no yer not.

miya:  
BUT IM BLONDE

rintaro:  
i know you two look the same but 

rintaro:  
tsumu you have piss coloured hair.

miya:  
SUNAAAA😭😭💔💔

you:  
...piss

rintaro:   
i mean 

rintaro:  
why piss hair🤨⁉️

you:  
you have horrible taste in hair colours @miya

miya:  
SAMU HAS GREY HAIR HE LOOKS LIKE A GRANNY

you:   
the setters from karasuno and shiratorizawa have grey hair too 

rintaro:  
kita too and he's so hot pls 

other miya:  
kita is so damn fine🥵🤌🏻

rintaro:  
babe ikr

other miya:  
*insert seggsy kita fanart*

other miya:   
he's so perfect pls

miya:  
lowk best captain anyone could have😔🤚🏻

rintaro:  
ifkr😫🤚🏻

rintaro:  
omg samu send more pics🥵🥵

other miya:  
*insert photo of kita crying*

other miya:  
he can't ugly cry

rintaro:  
god decided he's too perfect for that😫🤌🏻

miya:  
oh to be straight😫🤚🏻

you:  
kita shinsuke is indeed extremely attractive

you:  
ushijima wakatoshi though

other miya:  
you have immaculate taste in men, sakusa

you:  
thank you 

miya:  
OMG PLS USHIJIMA JS SO HOT DJSJSJ

rintaro:  
HE SHOULD SPIKE TO MY FACE 

rintaro:  
I WOULD PAY 

rintaro:  
FOR THE BROKEN NOSE 

other miya:  
babe you'd have a hole the size of a crater smack dab in the middle of your face

miya:  
oh 

you:  
what the fuck😃

you:  
yall thirsty ass hoes

rintaro:  
the deformation of my face would definitely be worth it though 

rintaro:  
imagine having that fine ass man spike into your face

rintaro:  
my😍ovaries🤨are‼️weak🔫

other miya:  
mine😳just✅exploded🤯

miya:  
i🥲think🤚🏻im😫pregnant👅

you:  
...

you:  
are yall always like this

other miya:  
i think so yeah

rintaro:  
what else did you think🙄🤚🏻

miya:  
maybe

other miya:  
*insert hot mf ushijima fanart that won’t upload*

other miya:  
rail me daddy🥵😫😳🤌🏻

you:  
ew

rintaro:  
i could do that;) 

you:  
@rintaro aren’t you a bottom

miya:  
nah im pretty sure i heard osamu ride him last week

miya:  
fucking nasty

other miya:  
ATSUMU 

other miya:  
IF THATS GON BE HOW IT IS FIGHT ME 

miya:  
COME AT ME BITCH 

rintaro:  
WAIT FOR ME ILL BRING MY CAMERA

you:  
ew

you:  
i didn’t need to know that

seen.


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi babes sorry if i haven’t been uploading it’s just because ao3 won’t post my photos and ive been trying to for the past three weeks

07

8:59am 

miya:  
good morning omi-kun!!

you:   
piss hair

miya:  
NO SKSKSKSKSKSSKS

rintaro:  
and i oop- 😵skskskskskskskks 🥵🤪almost dropped my hydroflask😘🤪🤪🤣 haha sksk 😜and i oop- 🤪and i oop- 🥳 im not like other girls 🙆♀️🤷♀️💋skskskssk hold 🤪on lemme hit 😍my juul 😅skkskssks🤪 lemme put this on my finsta🤪🤪🤣🤣 hold up hahah 🤓🤪skskskssks 🤪and i oop- 😅😳save tHe🤬😱 is that a fucking straw bethany 😔🥳and i oop- 🤪🤪sksksksksk 😚🤪

other miya:   
for😋blonder🗣hairs🙌🏻then🥶you✨just😘add😈a🤾♂️

other miya:  
magical🤯ingredient🤌🏻from😄your🐄bladder🌾

you:  
...was that a six the musical reference 

other miya:  
yes

rintaro:  
THEYRE SUCH QUEENS PLS 

miya:  
OMG YES SIX THE MUSICAL

miya:  
but yall bullying me💔

you:  
am i the only sane one in this gc

rintaro:  
you are the chosen one 

other miya:  
speaking of gcs we haven't properly introduced ourselves so ill start first 

other miya:  
osamu miya, inarizaki, spiker, atsumu's twin, suna's boyfriend 

miya:  
you mean baby brother;) 

other miya:  
no❤️

rintaro:  
suna rintaro, inarizaki, middle blocker, osamu's boyfriend, professional blackmailer👉🏻😎👉🏻

you:   
sakusa kiyoomi, itachiyama, ace, germaphobe

miya:  
atsumu miya, inarizaki, setter, osamu's big bro

other miya:  
shut yer trap tsumu

miya:  
no❤️

other miya:  
motherfucker

seen.


End file.
